Robert Buckley
Robert Buckley is an American film and television actor who portrays Liv's ex-fiancé Major Lilywhite in the television series. He is perhaps best known for his roles on One Tree Hill, Lipstick Jungle and 666 Park Avenue. Biography A native of West Covina, California in Los Angeles County, Buckley earned an economics degree from the University of California, San Diego. As a college student, Buckley appeared as a contestant on The Price Is Right. One of his bids was for $1 less than another contestant. After working a year as an economic consultant, he moved back to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting. Career Television career In 2006, Buckley made his acting debut as a series regular playing the role of Michael Bauer on the soap opera Fashion House, which premiered on September 5, 2006 to 1.3 million viewers. The series dipped in ratings dramatically and ended on December 5, 2006, as per the MyNetwork thirteen-week format. In 2006, he signed a deal with MyNetworkTV to again appear in another soap opera. He portrayed the role of Matthew Wakefield in the series American Heiress. The series, which consisted of 65 episodes, premiered on March 13, 2007, in two-hour installments. It switched to one-hour slots in further broadcasting and was cancelled on July 18, 2007. 39 episodes remained unaired in America but were broadcast worldwide. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment has no plans to release the series on DVD. In 2007, Buckley also appeared on an episode of Ghost Whisperer. In 2008, he successfully auditioned for the recurring role of Kirby Atwood on the television series Lipstick Jungle as an "up and coming photographer who becomes infatuated with Kim Raver's character Nico Rielly". The series premiered to a relatively low 7.5 million viewers on February 7, 2008 and received a mixed critical reception from critics. Although it slipped in ratings dramatically, the show was renewed for a second season in April 2008. The second season premiered on September 24, 2008. With ratings downsliding to the 3-4 million mark, the series was cancelled in March 2009. In 2009, The CW announced that Buckley signed on to appear in a two-episode arc on the television series Privileged as David Besser. In June 2009, it was announced that Buckley signed on as a series regular on One Tree Hill as Clay Evans. The series' seventh season premiered on September 14, 2009, to 2.45 million viewers. He remained with One Tree Hill until the show's ninth and final season. From 2012 to 2013, he starred in the television series 666 Park Avenue as struggling playwright Brian Leonard. Film career In late 2005, Buckley played Matt in his feature film debut, When a Killer Calls, released in February 2006. In 2007, he played Nik in the film Killer Movie. The film which suffered distribution problems originally had various push-backs. A proposed theatrical release was cancelled and was released straight-to-DVD on February 3, 2009. The film starred Kaley Cuoco, Leighton Meester and Torrey DeVitto. In 2008, Buckley signed on to play Kyle in the Lifetime film, Flirting with Forty, alongside Heather Locklear, the film premiered on December 6, 2008 to mixed to negative reviews. The series was a ratings success with 3.6 million viewers in its premiere. Buckley played Bacas Mitchell in the 2011 independent film The Legend of Hell's Gate: An American Conspiracy, starring alongside Jenna Dewan-Tatum and One Tree Hill co-star James Lafferty. Filmography Film Television Web Trivia *Buckley appeared in Veronica Mars web spin-off, Play It Again, Dick alongside Jason Dohring. Gallery 13083108 343321952458248 8682109408942820748 n.jpg 57fa2a5d9243d88fe290c30a8c8e0bfa.jpg ClvkgdHUoAAmJvg.jpg ClGpM2uUsAAKi5b.jpg ClGpG5DVAAAY30O.jpg BTSSeason201.png 2016-07-08 0728.png 2016-07-09 0952 001.png 2016-07-31 0907.png 2016-08-02 1037.png 2016-08-02 1035.png 2016-08-02 1034.png 2016-08-07 0820.png 2016-08-07 0819.png 2016-08-11 1450.png 2016-08-12 0953.png 2016-08-13 1023.png 2016-08-13 1019.png 2016-08-13 1018.png 2016-08-13 1017.png 2016-08-16 1416.png 2016-08-28 1208.png 2016-08-30 1240.png CoTWNunUIAEbEGd.jpg CrSwfiCWAAIiw1i.jpg CraLoR9WYAAQpJF.jpg 2016-09-06 1347.png 2016-09-08 1133.png CqHK7cdVUAACv-X.jpg CsKizfgUsAEdCZm.jpg Co09wmnVUAA4O4n.jpg CqwERINXYAElMqt.jpg 2016-09-16 1130 001.png 2016-09-16 1130.png 2016-09-19 0941.png CsvIHUmVUAAPc7i.jpg Cs tyuGXEAAUNSD.jpg CtPGZnNUEAAdNj-.jpg CtTjxBqXYAAGv0T.jpg CtutMyVUIAENOt0.jpg 2016-10-02 1037.png CtzKFcOUkAAalsx.jpg Ct2piEzWAAEby8y.jpg CtzssXxUMAEfOn3.jpg CsaUX5kXgAAfKQ3.jpg CuHgapDUMAEsOC6.jpg CuBWZ1vVMAAGvaR.jpg CuCIisPXgAAUpqH.jpg FaceswappedLivandMajor.png|Face Swapped Robert and Rose 2016-10-11 2313.png CuiHdikUAAA7REl.jpg CvG8b7-WYAAy4MT.jpg IzombieProxy.jpg 2016-10-25 2303.png 2016-10-30 1041.png CwWd7NHXAAAQMJ2.jpg Category:Actor Category:Males Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Series Regulars Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast